1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus has been used for image forming apparatuses of copying machines, laser beam printers, and the like due to its high speed and high printing quality. Photoreceptors used for the image forming apparatuses have mainly been organic photoreceptors using an organic photoconductive material. When an organic photoreceptor is prepared, there are many cases in which an undercoat layer (sometimes called an intermediate layer) is formed above, for example, an aluminum substrate and a photosensitive layer, in particular, a photosensitive layer including a charge generation layer and a charge transport layer is formed.